Name
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Fred mulai muak dengan nama pemberian sang Ayah./"Persetan dengan penghormatan!" "Fred dengarkan Dad-" "Seharusnya Dad yang MENDENGARKANKU!"


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **.**

Fred tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini semenjak pulang dari Tahun Keduanya di Hogwarts, dia merasa sebal pada sang Ayah yang menamainya sebagai penghormatan mendiang Pamannya tersebut. Fred berpikir, kembaran Ayahnya memang sangat penting bagi Ayahnya, tapi sebegitu pentingkah sampai dia dinamakan persis seperti Pamannya? Awalnya dia tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi semakin lama dia semakin penasaran.

George juga heran pada anaknya, akhir-akhir ini Fred terlihat menjauh darinya, jarang berbicara dengannya lagi. Pria itu cuma berpikir bahwa Fred mungkin sedang ada masalah di Hogwarts, tapi tidak mau memberitahukannya. Jadi dia membiarkannya.

"Son," panggilnya saat Fred melewatinya.

"Ya?" Fred hanya menjawab singkat, padahal dulu dia sangatlah bersemangat.

"Kau sedang ada masalah di Hogwarts?"

Fred menggeleng, "Tidak," balasnya pelan.

George mendesah pasrah. "Jangan berbohong pada Dad, Fred, katakan saja."

"Kenapa Dad tidak mencari tahu sendiri saja apa masalahku?"

Lalu Fred meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun setelah mengucapkan hal itu, membuat George melongo karena ini benar-benar tak biasa. Sangat tidak biasa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya George pada Angelina yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Angelina menatap George sebentar, "Entahlah," jawab Angelina kemudian sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya, Dad!" Roxanne melompat dari kursinya untuk menyusul Kakaknya tersebut, yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Tapi Roxanne sudah menduga, pasti Fred sekarang ada di kamarnya –gadis itu sudah tahu tabiat Kakaknya bila kesal ataupun marah.

"Fred?" panggilnya ketika membuka pintu kamar Fred.

"Oh, Roxanne."

Benar saja, Fred ada di kamarnya. Roxanne tersenyum girang lalu mendekati Fred yang duduk menghadap ke jendela kamarnya, melihat langsung langit malam itu.

"Kau tak apa? kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Fred memikirkan perkataan Adiknya sebentar, lalu membuang napasnya kasar. "Aku hanya malas saja pada Dad, kenapa dia harus memberiku nama yang sama dengan Uncle Fred?"

"Mungkin dia mau mengenangnya melalui dirimu, kau mirip dengannya."

"Lihat! Kau bahkan berkata seperti itu padaku!"

"Fred," desah Roxanne pasrah, "jangan terlalu melamunkan itu, sebaiknya kita ke bawah, makan malam akan siap."

Fred mendengus, tapi tetap mengikuti Roxanne untuk turun ke bawah. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk bersebelahan, Angelina berhadapan dengan Roxanne, sedangkan dirinya dengan George. Fred mencuri pandang ke arah George, pria di depannya ini terlihat sangat tenang dan tegas, padahal dulu dia pernah mendengar bahwa George salah satu orang paling bersemangat ketika muda.

"Fred, bagaimana dengan Tahun Keduamu di Hogwarts?" Ibunya mendadak bertanya.

"Baik, sangat baik."

"Tidak ada masalah?"

"Bilapun ada, kalian sudah pasti tahu." Fred memutar matanya bosan ketika Ayahnya menghela napas.

George lalu berucap, "Setidaknya katakan saja, masalah yang mengganggumu sejak pulang, Son."

"Kenapa Dad memberiku nama Fred?"

"Huh? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Fred," balas George sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Apa ada alasan lainnya? Kenapa harus Fred? Kenapa?!"

"Fred-"

"Apa aku terlihat sebagai pengganti Uncle Fred bagimu? Seperti itu?"

George kini mengerti apa yang membuat anak sulungnya bertingkah aneh. "Fred dengarkan Dad-"

"Seharusnya Dad yang MENDENGARKANKU! Dad tak tahu betapa tertekannya aku ketika berada di Hogwarts! Para Professor selalu membandingkanku dengannya! Fred beginilah, Fred begitulah, Fred benar-benar mirip seperti Pamannya lah, Fred sangat persis dengan Pamannya lah, kenakalannya sama dengan Pamannya lah, dan bla bla bla, banyak lagi! Bahkan Pamanku telah tiada sebelum aku lahir, dan mereka suka sekali mengeluh sebab aku adalah Fred Junior! Pengganti Fred Senior yang sudah mati! Mereka suka mengatakan hal seperti layaknya aku memanglah Fred Senior! Teman-temanku juga mengatakan seperti itu, mereka mengagumi kalian berdua sehingga mendekatiku hanya karena namaku Fred dan anak dari seorang George Weasley! Salah satu _prankster_ terbaik di Hogwarts! Dan sialnya lagi, aku juga seorang _prankster_ yang menyandang nama Fred! Dad tidak pernah tahu tentang ini dan tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya!"

George tercekat mendengar perkataan anaknya yang kini mengamuk, bergeming di tempatnya, diam.

Sebaliknya, Fred terengah-engah karena mengatakan ucapan panjang itu dalam beberapa tarikan napas saja. Sorot matanya penuh kekecewaan saat dilihatnya Ayahnya hanya menunduk bersalah.

"Fred apa yang kau katakan? Itu sebuah penghormata-"

"Persetan dengan penghormatan atau apalah itu!" Potong Fred cepat, "kalian tak pernah tahu rasanya dibayang-bayangi oleh nama dari orang yang sudah mati!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Son!" Angelina mulai bertindak, dia menggebrak meja makan keras, dia khawatir luka di hati George akan makin melebar.

"Aku BENCI pada namaku! Aku BENCI pada Uncle Fred!" Lalu Fred pergi meninggalkan ketiganya di sana.

"Fred Weasley! Kembali kemari sekarang!"

George menahan tangan Angelina yang sepertinya akan menyusul Fred. "Sudahlah, Angie, biarkan dia terlebih dulu. Ini memang salahku karena memberikannya nama itu." George ikut pergi setelahnya.

"Hancur sudah," gumam Roxanne dan Angelina bersamaan.

 **=o^o=**

Fred membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Dia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang, dia memang merasa lebih baikan setelah mengatakan apa yang ada di benaknya pada Ayahnya, tapi tidak bisa menolak perasaan bersalah yang berada di hati kecilnya.

Kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan, Fred tetap tak bergerak, malas untuk membukanya.

"Fred, Son."

Itu adalah George.

Fred tidak menjawabnya, dia masih kecewa pada George. Jadi hanya membiarkannya saja, saat ketukan itu perlahan menghilang dari pendengarannya. Lalu Fred membuang napasnya lelah, memilih berada di tempat yang sama ketika Roxanne mendatanginya tadi, duduk sambil melihat langit malam. Kemudian menutup matanya sebentar, merasa capek.

"Halo, Fred."

Fred sontak membuka matanya, lalu menjerit kecil saat menemukan seorang pria melayang di depannya sambil tersenyum. Fred sudah ancang-ancang melempar buku tebal yang dipegangnya, sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"U-Uncle Fred?"

"Yep! Pintar seperti Georgie! Begitulah ponakanku!"

" _B-but, how_?"

Fred Sr mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tak tahu, lalu tertawa kecil melihat raut kebingungan Fred.

"Setidaknya kau masih mendingan daripada Ayahmu ketika melihatku seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Fred mulai berani mendekat pada Fred Sr yang mengangguk, "memangnya dia dulu reaksinya seperti apa?"

Ekspresi wajah Fred Sr berubah menjadi kesal, membuat Fred gugup, takut kalau dia salah bicara. "Waktu itu beberapa tahun setelah perang di Hogwarts, dan Ayahmu tertidur sampai siang di sofa, dia masih belum menikah saat itu, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Lalu tepat saat dia membuka matanya, aku sudah ada di atasnya sambil tersenyum bodoh, lalu dia berteriak keras seperti perempuan dan melemparku dengan sepatunya. Untung menembus," jawab Fred Sr nyengir lebar, sedangkan Fred yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

Baginya itu sangat lucu.

"Ah," Fred mengingat sesuatu, "maaf kalau aku bilang aku membencimu, Uncle."

Fred Sr menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berniat menepuk kepala Fred –tapi hasilnya hanya menembus. "Tidak apa, aku tahu perasaanmu karena aku juga melihatmu di Hogwarts. Aku sebenarnya juga keberatan karena George memberimu namaku, karena aku takut kau merasa dibayangi olehku, dan hasilnya benar." Fred merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

"Aku kelepasan bicara pada Dad tadi karena begitu kecewa padanya," gumamnya pelan. "Apa Uncle bisa ceritakan tentang Dad waktu dia masih di Hogwarts? Aku sering mendengarnya dari orang-orang, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu!"

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Dia saat muda sangat bersemangat, begitu manis ketika kami kecil dan menyeretku kesana-kemari untuk bermain. Saat di Hogwarts, dia juga suka menjahiliku –meski aku yang selalu melakukannya padanya, kami menjadi _prankster_ terbaik, dan menjadi legenda di Tahun Terakhir kami di sana," jawab Fred, "aku ingat ketika George menangis hanya karena tidak bersamaku selama dua jam saja." Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, kami begitu lengket dulu, tak terpisahkan. Lalu, kematian datang menjemputku, membuatnya depresi dan mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar selama beberapa minggu. Dulu Georgie suka sekali tertawa dan bercanda, _well_ , sekarang memang sama, tapi canda tawanya tidak sesering seperti ketika dia masih belasan tahun. Dia lebih suka.. tersenyum. Padahal dulu, dia tak segan untuk tertawa ketika dimarahi oleh siapa saja, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, dia menjadi begitu pendiam."

Fred mendengarkan, perasaan bersalah kian membesar dari dalam dirinya, tidak menyangka bahwa cerita itu memang benar. Cerita di mana Ayahnya mulai kehilangan semangatnya sendiri.

"Lalu, kalian lahir, membuatnya kembali tertawa lagi. Aku selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian berdua," lanjut Fred Sr.

"Uncle, aku merasa tidak enak pada Dad. Apa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Uhm, kalian berdua harus saling meminta maaf. George pasti akan meminta maaf padamu karena memberimu namaku, dan kau juga harus minta maaf padanya karena telah meneriakinya hingga kaca jendela akan pecah. Suaramu mengikuti suara cempreng George dulu," canda Fred Sr membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

Fred menunduk sebentar, "Tapi Uncle-" setelah dia mendongak lagi, Fred Sr yang tadi ada di depannya telah menghilang.

" _Benar, kami berdua sangat bangga padamu, dan akan selalu seperti itu selamanya."_

Fred tersentak mendengarnya, dia melihat ke penjuru kamarnya untuk mencari asal suara terebut, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tersenyum lembut, kini dia tahu maksud surat yang dikirim oleh Ayahnya ketika dia mendapat detensinya yang pertama.

Itu bukan Dad dan Mumnya yang bangga, tapi Dad dan Unclenya.

"Terima kasih, Uncle," gumamnya lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia bisa melihat bayangan Fred Sr di dalam kamarnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Fred turun ke bawah terlebih dahulu, dia melihat Ibunya dan Roxanne tetap berada di meja makan, sambil berbincang kecil.

"Oh, Fred," sapa Roxanne.

"Mum, Sis, maafkan aku karena, kalian tahu itu," ujarnya gugup.

Angelina tertawa kecil, lalu memberinya pelukan hangat. "Tidak apa, Son."

"Dad di mana?"

"Di kamar mandi, mungkin," jawab Roxanne, "kamar mandi atas," lanjutnya kemudian.

Fred mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi yang dimaksud oleh Roxanne, karena hanya ada satu kamar mandi di lantai atas. Fred berjalan pelan, dia menyiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu, di depannya ada pintu kayu berwarna putih. Merasa lebih baikan lagi, Fred membukanya pelan.

Dan rasa bersalahnya makin membesar.

Dia melihat George sedang memandangi cermin di depannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah agar tidak menimbulkan isakan, pipinya basah karena air mata, dan sorot mata yang selalu tegas itu melemah. Tangannya menyentuh cermin tersebut dengan bergetar, lalu tubuhnya menjadi limbung –untung Fred dengan sigap menahannya agar tak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Dad," panggilnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Fred," balas George tak percaya, kemudian langsung memeluk Fred erat dan terisak keras.

Dirinya hanya menerima pelukan Ayahnya, dan tak masalah dengan bajunya yang sekarang basah karena air mata Ayahnya. Tangan Fred bergerak untuk mengelus surai kemerahan milik sang Ayah, dia tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi berharap George merasa baikan dengan sentuhannya ini. Kali ini, dia akan memanfaatkan kemiripannya dengan Fred Sr untuk membuat George tenang.

"Fred, Fred, Dad minta maaf karena telah menamaimu seperti itu, Dad tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dad minta maaf, harusnya Dad tidak memberimu nama seperti itu," racau George yang makin terisak di pelukan Anaknya.

Fred berbisik lembut, "Tidak apa, Dad, sekarang aku tak keberatan lagi. Aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi."

"Tidak, Son, Dad memang pantas menerimanya. Itu semua salah Dad," balas George menatap teguh iris _violet_ Fred.

Fred menggeleng sebentar, lalu mengusap air mata Ayahnya lembut, iris matanya melembut. "Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, aku menyukai namaku sekarang, sangat-sangat menyukainya, nama terbaik yang Dad berikan padaku."

Pertahanan George runtuh lagi, dia menangis kembali, dia merasa Kembarannya hidup dalam diri Fred yang mencium keningnya lembut, sedang tersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa.

Dua orang yang berpelukan itu mengucapkan kata yang sama, secara bersamaan, spontan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa menyadari, bahwa suara lain ikut mengatakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
